What Lies Behind the Mask
by leo0074
Summary: His life has been nothing but tragedy, especially at his last moments when the darkness finally overtook him, but even at that last moment, he found the light. Now waking up almost two hundred years into the future, alone and confused, he finds himself with only one question, will he keep hiding behind a mask?, or will he be able to find the light yet again?. I own nothing.


**Got this idea a few weeks ago, so to know if it has a future or if I should either make a story out of this, I wanted to test what kind of reaction this would have, so I made a small chapter that in a way introduce the crossover between Mass Effect and Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **And just to clarify, if I continue this story, the pairing would be Kaneki x Tali, I love both characters so there will be no changes, anyway, go check this out and tell me if this is worth my time and yours.**

* * *

" **The Last Ghoul"**

* * *

He was feeling cold, cold and sleepy, why?, he doesn't remember, he doesn't remember anything at all, he tried to open his eyes but he wasn't able to. He also tried to move his body but he could't do it neither, not sure if it was because he was felling awfully tired, or maybe he didn't have a body at all?.

He hoped it was the first one.

Still, he was slowly gaining more mobility and before he could notice he was finally able to open his eyes. It was blurry at first, but he slowly began to regain his vision.

The first thing he notice was that he was floating in water, wearing a mask connected to a tube. Probably the only reason why he was still breathing.

Looking forward he saw two men wearing some kind of uniform, it looked almost like spandex. The two men were arguing about something, he didn't know why but they looked like if they were in panic, but looking more carefully he notice that there was glass separating him from the two men.

Looking at his sides, he notice that he actually was inside a glass cylinder and the entire room outside the glass was almost entirely covered by technological equipment.

'Were they…experimenting on me?'.

Feeling the need to get out, he extended one hand and try to push the glass, and for his surprise it cracked, as he barely put any effort at all. Such act didn't go unnoticed as one of the men outside the glass looked at him in horror and the other one looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

He applied a little more pressure on the glass, causing a few more cracks until finally the glass broke, letting all the water spreads across the floor.

"It broke free!", yelled the first men.

"Oh god no!, said the second one.

"Quick press the alarm!", shouted the first one.

They spoke in a language he could't understand clearly, but like a puzzle, his brain quickly put it together. Almost like he had heard the language before, like he actually know it.

'English?'.

His thought were cut off as it didn't take long before the alarm sounded and red lights started to flash all over the room, but he didn't care at all. Looking at his reflection in the water on the floor, he was able to see his completely white hair, it was strange to see it that way but it didn't surprise him for some reason, he was also naked, but aside from the cold, it didn't bother him that much.

Taking the mask from his mouth, he was able to notice his black colored nails, but it didn't bother him either.

He raised his gaze, looking straight at the only door in the room, only to find the two men again, trying to open the door.

'Are they…are they afraid of me?'.

The iris of his left eye suddenly turned red, with the rest of the eye black.

They looked completely terrified, but for some reason he could't help but think.

'They smell delicious'.

* * *

The Illusive Man looked at the floating screens in front of him, reading all the information he could, making sure not to leave any detail without checking. Every piece of information he could get about this particular individual would prepare him more for what was to come.

"Let's hope humanity is prepare for what is to come".

Suddenly, a light in the screen turns on, indicating that someone has answered his call.

'Just in time', thought The Illusive Man.

Without giving it much thought, The Illusive Man answered the call, turning his chair to the other side just in time to see a hologram appear.

It was none other than the captain of the Normandy, first human Spectre and savior of the Citadel, Commander Shepard.

"You called", it was more of a statement then a question.

The Illusive Man smokes his cigarette before answering, "Shepard, I read Miss Lawson's report, good job handling the situation in Purgatory".

Shepard crossed his arms, "If be handling the situation you mean turning the entire prison into a living hell then yeah, I guess everything went fine", he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, the riot, it was a big risk but it ended up being the right choice, especially now that you got Jack on the team, but you better keep an eye on her".

"Believe me, I know how to handle her".

"And that's why you are in charge of this mission", The Illusive Man put down his cigarette and continue, "Still, I hear that warden Kuril survive and manage to escape the station, let's just hope he doesn't give us any more trouble

Now that was a surprise.

"Hmm, I was starting to think that he went down too easily", said Shepard, a little surprise that the Turian mercenary manage to survive, "Anyway, I'm sure this isn't just a social call".

The Illusive Man smirked, 'Straight to business I see', thought 'The Illusive Man'.

"Cerberus requires your help Shepard", he said, before a holographic image of what looked like a space station appeared, "A few hours ago we lost complete communication with one of our research facilities, at first we thought that the installation was under attack, but our scanners didn't pick any unidentified ships or collateral damage on the outside of the station, so is very doubtful".

The Commander didn't really care about any problems Cerberus has, but he could't help but feel interested in what happen.

"So if there were no signs of boarding then it must have been an inside job, a traitor perhaps?".

"Yes and no", said 'The Illusive Man' as he stared at the soldier, cigarette in hand, "I fear that the situation is much worse and complicated than that".

It was hard, but The Illusive Man was able to notice the light sudden movement in the Commander's body, Shepard was now interested.

"Much worse?".

"We suspect that the facility's primary 'specimen' broke free and killed everyone inside".

Shepard raised an eyebrow, "Specimen?, You mean Cerberus has been keeping another living being under lock for experimentation?, and I thought Jack what enough".

"This isn't like Subject Zero's case Shepard, I assure you this is more of a security matter, one of human interest. The specimen, or Subject Seven as we call it, must not leave the station, if it does, than I guarantee you Shepard that there will be blood, lots of it".

"What am I facing here?", he said, not liking were this was going.

'The Illusive Man' took his cigarette, and smoke again, "Tell me commander, what do you know about Ghouls?", asked The Illusive Man.

"Not much, aside from being carnivorous humanoids that haven't been seen for more than century, what does Ghouls have to do with any of this?", asked Shepard, not liking were this was going.

"I think you already know the answer", said 'The Illusive Man'.

"You mean to tell me that-".

"Yes", interrupted 'The Illusive Man', "Inside that station lies humanity's most feared enemy and most dangerous predator".

"A Ghoul", said Shepard, now fearing the worst.

"Yes Shepard, Subject Seven is a Ghoul, the last of its kind", said 'The Illusive Man' whit full seriousness, now leaving his chair and walking in front of Shepard's hologram.

"And is up to you to stop him".

* * *

He tried to stop himself, he didn't wanted to do it but the urge was too strong, the hunger was too much that he could't even think straight, in the end, there was nothing he could do to stop himself. He did everything on instinct.

He killed everyone.

He killed every person in sight with his bare hands, and to make things worse, he also ate a great number of people. Arms, hands, legs, heads and even the insides, leaving a bloody mess in his path.

They did try to defend themselves, many of them were carrying guns actually, but he was just too fast for them to aim properly or for their shoots to even hit him, he could swear he saw robots shooting at him too, now that was….strange. But still, they didn't land a scratch on him, in the end they were all easily dispatched.

Not sure how he was doing that, but the only thing in his mind right now was 'food'.

In one of the numerous hallways, the white haired Ghoul was kneeling in front of one of the recently disease Cerberus scientist, a bloody pool around it.

This was certainly a gory scene.

More…need more!.

'Bite', 'Bite', 'Bite.'

Need more…delicious food!.

'Bite', 'Bite', 'Bite.'

More!, more!, more!.

'Bite', 'Bite', 'Bite.'

More!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, More!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, More!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, More!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, More!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, More!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, More!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, More!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, More!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, More!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, **more!, more!, more!, more!, More!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!, more!.**

Even after all he already ate, he was still starving. He didn't know how much time he has been asleep, but it must have been a long time if he was this hungry. He also didn't know why he was eating people rather than normal food, but it was the only thing he wanted to eat, thinking about any other kind of food made him feel sick.

Panting several times, the white haired Ghoul finally stopped eating, his red eye shining whit intensity as a crazy smile made its way up to his face, his mouth dripping the blood of his last meal.

'Sniff' 'Sniff'.

His smile grew bigger.

There were still survivors after all.

With a surprising speed, the Ghoul got up and started running in an almost animalistic way, fallowing the smell of human in the air.

This wasn't enough, certainly not, his hunger won't allow it and his instincts were yelling at him, both of them and more, telling him to find more meat!, more food!, more humans!, more!.

"Oh no", said a voice in horror.

Found it.

Running towards his new prey, the Ghoul didn't hesitate to attack.

"No, wait no, no, no!", a scream was suddenly heard as blood spilled everywhere.

The white haired Ghoul didn't wasted time, and with a big smile in his face, he tore an arm of the body and brought it near his mouth, ready to enjoy his meal.

But then he suddenly stopped as his eyes winded in realization.

He wasn't hungry anymore.

Looking down at the severed arm and dead body in front of him, he felt like a concrete block had hit him in the head. Holding his head in pain, he could't help but scream as his body began to shake, his mind beginning to regain control over his body.

And soon enough, his memories began to return.

 _If you were to write a story with me in the lead role, it would certainly be... a tragedy._

 _We're always trying to justify our actions with ideals. But ideals cannot give grounds for killing another person. The act of taking a life will always be considered evil._

 _We need to have a mask that we never take off._

 _I'm begging you, don't make me a killer!_

 _There are times when you have to give up on one thing to preserve the other. Your mother couldn't. That isn't kindness. That's just being weak._

 _You think something like that would hurt, after all I've been through?_

 _There's no way someone who can't even protect himself can protect anyone else_

 _What's wrong isn't me, what's wrong is the world!_

'I…I remmeber'.

The white haired Ghoul, now covered in blood was kneeling in front of his most recent victim.

A tear fell from his eye.

* * *

Back in the Normandy, Shepard entered the cockpit with Joker turning his chair around to face him, "Hey commander, how was the meeting with The Illusive Man?, nothing bad happen I hope, please tell me they aren't taking away the leather seats", asked the pilot.

"Don't worry Joker, your ass is still gonna be warm and cozy", said the Commander, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Well, that's good to know", said the pilot, the relief clear in his face.

"Turning to more serious matters, did you receive the coordinates the Illusive Man send?", said Shepard, his face turning to a serious one.

"Yep, we also intercepted a distress beacon coming from the same coordinates, only a couple of light years from here," as the pilot said this he hit a button on the holo-dash, "I'm getting us to a nearest Mass Relay, and already setting the course to whatever adventure you are getting us into Commander, I just hope this is one of the good ones, and we are not just gonna be sending proves to a random planet, that's boring as hell".

"Believe me, you don't want to know", said the Commander, now turning to a platform on his side, "EDI, tell Garrus and Mordin to meet me in the hangar".

"Yes Commander", replied EDI in her synthesized voice as her 'form' appeared by the pilot.

"Actually…", paused Shepard, "Tell Miranda too, since we are going into a Cerberus facility, we may as well need her too".

"Of course Commander", said the IA, before disappearing.

Once the IA left, Joker left out a sigh of relief, "Men, I'm never gonna get used to this", he said in a tire tone.

"Just hang on Joker, the deal with Cerberus will not last forever", said Shepard, trying to comfort his pilot, "Once you take us to this Space Station, call me once we get closer."

"Aye aye Commander", said the pilot as the ship entered the Mass Relay.

* * *

He continue to walk through the endless metallic corridors, the cold artificial air hitting his pale naked body, but that was the last of his worries as he was lost. Not lost in the apparent maze he was currently in, but lost in his thoughts.

He remembered.

He was struggling to maintain his mind as sane as possible, as he was at the brink of suffering a mental breakdown. Regaining his memories was putting a big strain on his mind, as the brain wasn't capable of receiving so much information at the same time without any consequences.

He leaned against a wall and grabbed his head in pain, as the effects of his memories returning were still present. It was either that or the people that were experimenting on him fuck him up more than what he thought.

And yes, he remembered everything, from his happy and innocent live as a scholar, to his first date and turning into a Ghoul, his capture and torture at the hands of Yamori, and his final defeat against de CCG. So yes he remembered everything now, but now was not the time to think of all those things, he still needed to get out of his current situation.

Ignoring the pain, the white haired Ghoul continued his aimless walk before making it to what seemed like a window.

'Well, now it seems like I got a way out of this place', he thought to himself as he got closer to the glass, only to greet the black sky of the night. He could't help but let out a tired smile, as the night and its shining stars were the first thing after he woke up that he could familiarize with. Or at least that's what he thought at first, as it didn't take long before he soon realize that that was no sky. His body got rigid and stooped moving as soon as he realized what truly was beyond the glass.

"Just…just where the hell am I".

It wasn't the night what it was beyond the glass. It was the endless void of space.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

* * *

 **So yeah, this was just a small chapter to know what you guys think and if I should give this a shoot, so is up to the responses to decide if this story should be official.**

 **Yes, Kaneki Ken is in the future, where Ghoul's haven't been seen for more than a hundred years and are presume extinct by the humans, so just imagine the surprise everyone will get when they find out there is still a Ghoul alive. Damn son.**

 **Also, like I said before, if this continues, this story will be a Kaneki x Tali, no changes.**

 **But anyway, please tell me what you think in a review and any tips or ideas you have and want to share, please don't hesitate and send me either a PM or just in the review. Also any questions you may have put them on a review and will be answered in the next chapter, if it comes out obviously.**

 **And for the fans of 'The Shinobi with a Mouth', the nee chapter is still in progress, but it will come out soon, just hang out people.**

 **See you later guys, and have a nice day.**


End file.
